Maple Styx
Maptable aka. Maple is Bowerstone's war room maptable brought to life by a potion mishap. She appears to be 12 years old in human form. 'Personalities' Maple She is naive, gullible and incredibly trusting. Having never interacted with people before and living her whole life in the castle, she has an inherent sense of superiority. She readily calls people "peasants" and can be brash, getting her into a lot of trouble. She doesn't actually mean any harm, she just has no concept of etiquette. While she is usually cheerful and happy go lucky, she is unable to handle heavy emotions and crises and breaks down crying quite a bit. Albion Albion was made to repress bad memories of Maple's and to deal with times of intense trauma. She is more eloquent, mature, calm and is able to process deep emotions such as depression and anguish. She is introspective and quiet, but awkward socially. 'Biography' Construction Queen Sparrow commissioned a carpenter by the name of Nicholas De Simone to make a maptable in the year 1701. He put his best work into this commission and considered it his masterpiece. In March 1702, as the maptable was near completion, De Simone's wife went into labor and subsequently died from childbirth. He dedicated the maptable to his two still birth daughters before committing suicide. Life in the Castle It was not clear when the maptable gained consciousness, but throughout Sparrow's reign, it had become sentient and learned language from observation of people's interactions as well as numerous documents in the war room. After Logan succeeded Sparrow, it began to feel affection for him as he stayed up late, paced in the war room, talking to himself. During his "This is my Albion," monologue, the maptable misconstrued and thought he was talking about her. Human Form During Reaver's Masquarade Ball, Walter accidentally broke potion bottles, the resulting mix of potions leaked onto the maptable and transforming it into a human girl. In human form, she appears to be 12 years old, and was not adept at simple human functions such as walking or interacting with people. When she finally made it to the ball, she was rejected by Logan and kicked out of the party. Chance She met Chance outside of the Ball and he promptly decided to "adopt" her. She and Chance bonded quickly and she began to refer to him as her "papa". She decided to leave the castle to live with him and he quickly became the most important figure in her life. Ambrose Her first encounter with Ambrose terrified her to the point where her personality split into two. The alter personality called herself Albion. Albion was more mature and tailored to dealing with trauma, and was fascinated by Ambrose despite the fact that he had raped and planned to kill her. In the short time they were acquainted, she had fallen in love with him. After his body was claimed by Necrop, she went to Skorm's world to retrieve his soul. Evacuation and Aftermath After Ambrose returned from Skorm's world, they, along with Page were evacuated to Understone due to the war with Balverines. At this point in time, Chance had gone missing for a few weeks. Worried about him, Maple went to the surface to deliver a letter for him, and there met him again, but this was a different Chance. He attacked her and left her battered for revenge on Ambrose. She decided to run away and wandered around an empty Bowerstone for weeks before she was found by Reginald Smith, who took her back to his family's farm in Oakfield. Chance Redux and Merging Near the end of the Balverine war, she was reunited with Ambrose and they planned to marry later in the year. But as they were traveling, they ran into Chance. Albion had a deep hatred for Chance but Maple was more sympathetic. She admitted that she still considered him her papa. After Ambrose and Chance fought, she took Ambrose's side although heartbroken. A few days later, Albion decided she was not needed anymore to protect Maple because Maple had known all along all the bad things that had happened to them that she was in charge of hiding. The personalities merged and she was whole again, complete with both personalities' memories. Trivia Her cooking is Avo-awful. Don't eat it if you want to live. 1 Maptable year = 4 human years. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters